User talk:JashouxOblivion
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Page leave any of your main messages here or on the last section Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jetblackrlsh (Talk) 00:42, July 10, 2012 On your profile I have posted your level and how to become a Master. Jetblackrlsh 00:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Requests for Training Leave a message for Training in abilities listed on My Abilities section on my Profile Page leave a request for training on a certain day at a time between 6 and 8 PM on Chat leave a request and your signature remember to leave space between each request leave request here: I want to be a Master I'm almost ready for the final test I'm so confident I'll pass the test I even created a training service so I could teach 3 members 1 new ability each but I feel like I should train others as well so my training program is open to all wiki members but after I teach you people abilities some of you will be expected to tell JetblackIsh now the main reason for my service I'm hoping to be a master I am full of knowladge so you can trust I will teach you some abilities I haven't yet listed so if you really want to learn an ability just ask if I know the ability in the request section start leaving requests I'll be expecting some I want to spread Psychic abilities to all who wish to be taught I have taken the liberty to create a page soon a blog post Is it a buisness or a service? Jetblackrlsh 21:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I became a full user 7/19/12, i taught 3 people and learned 3 things Vegeta8370 23:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't give up on hydrokinesis, you can do it. just keep an open mind and become one with water. It's a nonprofit service --JashouxOblivion 01:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion Thank you for being my first student Vegeta8370--JashouxOblivion 01:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion Contact me When you come back contact me--Onliving 13:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Onliving I will be on as often as I can be. Jetblackrlsh 17:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) i saw what you said about me on the chat. i'm not a 40 year old molester, and i'm not full of myself. i am simply telling a little, immature kid like you to stop making up stories and tell the truth. you have a problem, deal with it. Because you know that i'm right and you'll always be wrong. hope you learned your lesson. Shadowmentor (talk) 04:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) can you help/teach me telekinesis? what method did you use to learn it or what do you think was a good way to beginZeren (talk) 00:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) need a method to learn quantum jumping or at least a way to train into it i need the ability to take care of thingsZeren (talk) 09:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I do not think Voluntaskinesis is an actual ability istelf. You can't just go around making new stuff without checking around first. Wouldn't that be Telepathy? I believe so. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I still do not follow you. You can change what people do and think with Telepathy. -Dragon511 (Talk) 14:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Telekinesis and pyrokinesis Telekinesis and pyrokinesis Hey I need some one to teach with these abilities also I have a question For about 3 years if been able to see images about the future like yesterday I saw my parents leaving me alone and I saw a my sister coming home late and she came back it happened about 10 in the last 3 years. Only YOU know if you can see into the future once u realise it itll have it more frequently Telekinesis and pyrokinesis Hey I need someone to teach me these two things ,a master or advance user.Also I think I can see in to the future can you explain how to tell. I WILL GRANT THAT WISH FOR YOU OK TheMasterBeliever (talk) 02:39, October 11, 2012 (UTC) apprentice i am interested in becoming an apprentice to you, leave a message on my talk page if you get this Khart12 (talk) 07:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC)khart12 3/11/12 5:21pm new and improve how??? apprentice i should probably let you know that even though i am now an apprentice to you i wont be able to officially start my training until the end of next year due to schooling Khart12 (talk) 07:32, November 4, 2012 (UTC)khart12 4/11/12 5:32pm Hey there! I was wondering if you could mentor me? I will try to be as active here as posible but at the moment I am having loads of tests at school. I am not expirienced in psi but I really want to learn. Thanks! hey Josh I need a (Light) Master in two years time to start training with so I can follow my Dream Of living In the Amazon Rainforest & help the tribes keep there land and I am still working on my chakras. I am currantly training with my mate we are Lvl (0) apprentices of light. Cheers JashouxOblivion I will be in contact when redy to start training I'm just going to finish my schooling Thank you Shaman Vinix96 (talk) 01:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how do you merge your psi with the gravity and change your own gravity field? Also, are you a master at telekinesis? just curious to know. thanksAll one 02:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC)All one (talk) Hey Josh Hey josh I'm ready to start training with you could you send me what country you live in unless it's Australia then the state plz cheers (Shaman Vinix96 (talk) 14:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC))